Loving You
by Emisonforever211
Summary: Some Romance between Lara and Sam. Enjoy , Ps. I'm not good at writing love scenes .


Lara leaned against the railings of the ship she let out a deep breath as she ran her finger tips along the scars and wounds on her arms, she closed her eyes and vid memories of what she was forced to do on the god forshaken Island. The young woman was forced to become a killer,a murder but in all she became a survivor but becoming that does come with a price, One that Roth , Grim and Alex payed for. A tear ran down the brunette's cheek she took her hand and wipped it away,she opened her eyes letting out deep sigh she looked over at Sam,Reyes and Joah ,Lara was glad she saved them at least. She turned away from them and looked out a the ocean and the sunset soon she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist she smiled a little turning her head to see Sam smiling back at her warmly.

"You okay sweetie?" Sam asked in a worried tone, she could see the pain in Lara's eyes.  
"Sam i'm fine don't worry about me, I'm a tough cookie" she said half serious and half joking. But she knew Sam would see right through it.  
"Sweetie I know when your telling me the truth and when your lieing to me " Same spoke as she place a hand on Lara's cheek gently rubbing it with her thumb.

Lara let out a sigh closing her eyes again, she never liked showing her weakness around other people. She opened her eyes and leaned into Sam's touch placing her hand on tops of Sam's.  
"Just thinking I guess " She give the black haired woman a small smile before wrapping her arms around her waist gently.  
Sam Knew not push Lara anymore because she knew how stubborn the brunette could be so she just nodded and smiled back at her.

"You know I thought i was going to lose you"Lara whispered softly her eyes begin to fill with thought of Losing the woman she loved was something Lara didn't want to think about.  
Sam heart broke at Lara's words she hated seeing her lover like this. She looked into Lara's eyes "Shh...you'll never lose me sweetie" She leaned forward and caputered the brunette's lips into a passionate kiss.  
Lara melting into the kiss she kissed Sam back with just as much passion if not more, she pulled the other woman closer to her body.

Sam pulled back from te kiss and stroked Lara's cheek she rested her forehead against her's "I love you Lara Croft"She whispered against the other woman's lips lovingly.  
Lara just smiled pulling the black haired woman into an intense kiss while she picked her up and carried her back to their room.

Once they reached the room Lara gently laid Sam down onto the bed and climb between her legs, Lara and Sam's lips mashed together in a passionate kiss, Their hands begin to explore one an others bodies.  
Sam wrapped her legs around Lara's waist tightly she pulled the brunette even closer to her , making their bodies press against each other's more. Lara moaned against Sam's mouth, She let her hands wounder up the other girls shirt, She began to rub Sam's harden nipples slowly.  
Her other hand unhooked Sam bra and she slowly removed it along with Sam's shirt. Lara pulled back from the kiss she looked at the half naked woman beneath her she almost moaned at the sight.  
Sam pulled at Lara's "Off now" she said biting her lip a little. Lara did as asked and removed her shirt leaving her in her bra and pants.

A few minutes later both women where naked, their bodies pressed together. Lara Slowly slid two fingers into Sam she never took her eyes off of her lover she began to trust her fingers in and out of Sam slowly.  
Sam's back arched under her as she moaned loudly"Oh Lara" she moaned out, Lara smirked a little as she began to move her fingers a little faster. Lara nipped at Sam's neck leaving bit marks on it , she removed her fingers and started to kiss down her lover's body , she left a trail of love marks along the way.  
Sam moaned even louder her breath become more hitched "Please Lara I need you !" She groaned out in pleasure.

Lara chuckled at her lover's words, she smirked her famous smirk again before going down to where Sam need her the most. She licked her lips before she began to lick Sam's pussy.  
She rubbed Sam's clit with her hand while she worked her togue inside of her lover's pussy faster, she knew Sam was geting close. She heard Sam moan and scream out in pleasure.  
She felt Sam's walls tighen around her togue, she kept licking , sucking and rubbing Same pussy and clit. Soon she heard Sam scream out her name"LARA!" Lara held her lover as she came down from her high she placed small kisses along Sam's shoulder softly.

She felt Sam's breath slow down she smiled knowing that she was a sleep in her arms , Lara placed a kiss on Sam's forehead before drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
